Kiss in the Rain
by lizzle333
Summary: One day Ludwig visits his hometown and finds Feliciano, the epitome of his problems. Old wounds are reopened, but can Ludwig heal them?


**So this is a prize fic for my story Lost and Found. The winner is my dear friend demerit. I hope this is good enough for her!**

...

It was a dreary day with ominous clouds lurking above Ludwig's head, threatening to rain any second. Ludwig looked at his watch and groaned. His brother was supposed to be there thirty minuets ago. If he was going to drag him to a place with so much hurt in it, he should at least be on time. Ludwig eyed the grim clouds wearily and decided that he better take refuge before he got caught in the middle of a thunder storm. He wandered down the nearly deserted street looking for a place he could relax. He spotted an a small cafe with open glass windows and a sign that had a steaming cup of coffee on it. He figured that this would be a great place to wait out the storm. Almost as soon as Ludwig stepped in the cafe, the rain started.

On the inside the cafe was was a little drab, with small tables and chairs or booths to accompany them, but it still felt very cozy. There was a sign that said "Please seat yourself" when Ludwig first walked in the door. Ludwig looked around and noticed that there was no one in the cafe, so he decided to take a seat at the booth in the back. He sat there and waited for a couple of minuets before he noticed that he could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"What are you doing taking a fucking nap you bastard?!" Ludwig hear a voice with an extremely thick Italian accent say.

Ludwig recognized the voice, but he didn't know who.

...

Feliciano awoke from his "siesta" to his temperamental brother, Lovino, yelling at him and swinging a large knife around. Any normal person probably would have been pretty freaked out, but it was usual and Feliciano knew his brother would never hurt him.

"Get you're ass out there and help the customers!" Lovino yelled.

"Okay. Just stop swinging that around." Feliciano said as he got off the bag of flour he had decided to sleep on.

Feliciano had never been the same since _that _had happened. His happy personality had just worn away with months of sorrow. Lovino just wanted his brother back, but he couldn't bring him back. Only one person could.

Feliciano put on a happy facade as he walked into the cafe. He noticed that it was mostly empty except for one person with his back to him. From the looks of him, he was very tall and Feliciano hoped he wouldn't be too intimidating. He walked up to the customer.

"Hi! I'm Feli-" Feliciano stopped because of who he saw in front of him.

It was _him. _It was Ludwig.

Feliciano eyes widened as tears threatened to spill over. Memories of the past came flooding back to not only him, but Ludwig as well.

Ludwig stared in shock. He had never expected to encounter his ex here. However, fate ran a different course. Feliciano was the last person he wanted to hurt, but he had no choice. It was the only way to protect him.

"Feli!" Ludwig managed to choke out.

"No!" Feliciano yelled as he turned and ran out the front door.

"Wait!" Ludwig said as he stood up, but he sat back down once he realized that Feliciano was already out of the cafe.

He probably should have ran after him. He was fast enough to catch him, but Ludwig sat back down. He loved Feliciano, he really did. And because of that love, he had to let him go. No matter how much it pained him or Feliciano. It was better for Feliciano. Ludwigs work doesn't allow him to have a personal life, and he didn't want Feliciano getting mixed up in something bad. As a government worker, family members and friends were targeted all the time, so he isolated himself. He didn't want anyone hurt or killed on his account.

"What the fuck happened to Feliciano?!" the angry voice said.

Suddenly, Ludwig was face to face with Feliciano's older brother, Lovino. Lovino didn't like Ludwig at all and now that he had broken his little brother's heart, Lovino didn't have to restrain himself, but he did. He knew that Feliciano would be more devastated if something happened to Ludwig. And he was the only one who could get Feliciano back. The real Feliciano.

"You bastard! Where did Feliciano go?!" Lovino screamed.

"Ran out of the cafe." Ludwig replied, slightly dazed.

"Well what the hell are you doing here?! Go run after him!"

"I can't. It's better this way."

"You selfish asshole. It's worse this way. Feliciano would not care under what circumstances, as long as he could be with you."

"Really?"

"YES! Now get your potato ass moving!"

Ludwig complied with angry Italian and got up swiftly. He rushed out of the cafe and saw the blurred figure of a person running. He ran after the figure, not caring how much the rain hurt, or how cold he was becoming. He needed to find Feliciano and tell him his true feelings. It was surprising that Lovino, who practically hated him with a burning passion of a thousand suns, made him realize this. That it wasn't better without Feliciano.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig screamed.

The figure turned but kept running when he saw who it was calling. However, Ludwig pushed on, never giving up. Soon he caught up to Feliciano and grabbed him tightly.

"Let me go!" Feliciano yelled, but was muffled by Ludwig pulling him into a tight embrace.

Feliciano became still, not wanting to fall into the trap again.

"Feli, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for hurting you, but most of all I'm sorry for never telling you that I love you. I really do Feliciano, and if you still hate me, it's fine. But I won't leave. Not again." Ludwig whispered into the Italians ear.

Ludwig felt Feliciano's body begin to shudder, and soon he heard faint sobs. He held Feliciano tighter and slowly stroked his hair.

"I could never hate you, I love you too much." Feliciano said through sobs.

Ludwig felt his face turn red at feliciano's proclamation, but he was happy. So happy he decided to try something he hadn't tried in a long time. Gently he tilted Feliciano's head up. He leaned down until their lips slightly touched. Feliciano quickly recovered from the shock and wrapped hi arms around Ludwig's neck. When they parted, Feliciano smiled.

"So a kiss in the rain does fix everything." Feliciano said.

Ludwig blushed as he said "Come on. Lets go back to the cafe, you'll catch a cold out here."

Feliciano happily agreed and intertwined his fingers with Ludwig's. He even walked with a slight bounce in his step for the first time in several months. Lovino was right, the only one who could bring the old Feliciano back, the real Feliciano, was Ludwig.


End file.
